justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Till I Find You
"Till I Find You" by Austin Mahone ''is featured on ''Just Dance 2015 ''(as an NTSC exclusive), ''Just Dance Now, and'' Just Dance Unlimited. It is also available as a DLC for the PAL region. Dancer The dancer is a teenage boy. He is wearing a purple beanie with yellow dotted lines on it, has black hair, a purple top, a dark blue jacket with light blue triangles and hashtags, a red glove, black pants, and pink and yellow sneakers. He has a blue outline. Background The background is first a dark place with blue soundwaves, it changes into a room with lots of blue cube, the background changes again when Austin says 'Till I Find You'. It changes into another dark room with lots of triangles coming out of the background. The background changes into lots of spinning triangles, screens with him on it made out of cubes appear next to him and nearly copy all of his moves. The dancers next to him turn into white silhouettes and disappear, the background turns dark again. Another two of him appear on the cubes again, this time, it's on the background. Gold Moves There are 4' Gold Moves''' in this routine, all of which are the same: All: 'Point to the screen with both of your hands, along with both of your legs crossed during the start of the chorus. FindYouGM.png|All Gold Moves Mashup ''Till I Find You has a Mashup with the theme '''Duet and takes the role of a traditional duet Mashup without a proper theme. This Mashup is exclusive to the NTSC region. Dancers * Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) (cameo) * Candy * Nitro Bot * Turn Up The Love * Candy * Gangnam Style * Nitro Bot * Limbo * Gangnam Style * Turn Up The Love * Candy * Gangnam Style * Niro Bot * Moskau * Limbo * Turn Up The Love * Candy * Gangnam Style * Nitro bot * Candy Captions Till I Find You ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Dancefloor Master * Find Your Groove * In the club Trivia *This is Austin Mahone's second song in the series after ''What About Love in Just Dance 2014. **This is also the first Austin Mahone song that is in the main tracklist of any game. *** However, it is available as a DLC to the PAL region. *This is the first time Just Dance features a song a week before its release date. * The dancer looks very similar to the one from What About Love. **The dancer also looks similar to the one from Troublemaker from Just Dance 2014 and the third player from Walk This Way from Just Dance 2015. *The dancer recycles a move from Troublemaker. *This is the first time that a regional exclusive is by an artist who has had one of their other songs on the game series for both regions. * This song has a Just Dance VIP, which contains Austin Mahone dancing to his song. He isn't shown dancing for the whole routine. * This is the first time there is a VIP routine which is an NTSC (and/or regional) exclusive. It is followed by the Just Dance team dancing to You're On My Mind. * This the second song in Just Dance 2015 to have a Just Dance VIP playable when you choose the song in the menu. The first one was Smosh dancing to Black Widow. ** However, unlike the Smosh routine which completely focused on the duo, Austin's routine takes segments from the gameplay for the beginning and ending of the routine. * This is the seventh NTSC-exclusive song in the Just Dance series, after Should I Stay or Should I Go, Funkytown, Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny), Good Girl, The Other Side and Dançando. * This has a duet Mashup that is also an NTSC exclusive. This is the first regional exclusive to have other modes such as a Mashup. * Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit Of Monika) has no counted moves and only appears once (like Moskau, although Moskau's moves are counted for) in the Mashup. ** This is the second song, after Crucified with Love You Like A Love Song, to have a Mashup start with dancers without any counted moves. * This song is one of the three NTSC exclusives that has never been used in a Mashup, along with Should I Stay Or Should I Go and Dançando. * The song hadn't got a Just Dance Now cover until the URL number 20150812_1426 for unknown reasons: in fact, if you scrolled in the menu and chose this song for that period of time, the cover of the previously placed song was displayed. This might be because, in the Just Dance 2015 cover, the coach is jumping, and, because of that, it wouldn't fit into a phone screen. Gallery findyou.jpg|''Till I Find You'' Findyoumu cover.png|''Till I Find You'' (Mashup) findyou_cover.png|''Just Dance 2015'' cover findyou_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 480px-206.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 200224.png|Golden avatar 300224.png|Diamond avatar TIFYaustin.png|Austin Mahone image (19).jpg download (28).jpg|Gameplay Tifyonjd2015.jpg TillIFIndYouExtracted.png Till i find you 170220.gif find you pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms the dancer.jpg Videos Austin_Mahone_-_Till_I_Find_You_(Full_Song) Just Dance 2015 - Till I Find You - 5* Stars Austin_Mahone_-_Till_I_Find_You_Mashup_(NTSC)_Just_Dance_2015 Till_I_Find_You_-_Just_Dance_VIP_-_Just_Dance_2015 Just Dance Now - Till I Find You 5* Just Dance Unlimited - Till I Find You References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:PAL DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance 2015 DLCs Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Duet Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Alexinho Mougeolle Category:NTSC region Category:Region Exclusives Category:Leaked DLCs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Recycled moves Category:PAL DLC